everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Agency Buddies
Summary: 'Shield, Branwen, Vendetta, Lian, Aura, Hero, Fang, Taiyang and Diamond all have ties to the government agency. So it's about time they have a get together. *just a short dabble* ''The camera view opens up at the shooting range at the AEHSA (Army, Espionage and Homeland Security Agency) with Diamond Dite over seeing the soldiers and black ops agent testing out her recently designed weapons, Aura Falcon is beside and taking notes down on a clipboard. '''Captain Davidson: '''What are the results? '''Aura Falcon: '''Once again, Diamond outdid herself. The bullets traveled faster than what was expected and the silencer works. '''Captain Davidson: '''That's great, good job cadets. Have good break. '''Soldiers and Black Ops: '''Sir yes, Sir! '''Diamond Dite: '''Shield did a great job training them. '''Aura Falcon: ''*packing up her stuff* Well he wouldn't have done it without your weapons. Hey why don't we have get together next weekend. I mean we're on break plus the kids will be happy to see each other again. ''*her phone starts ringing, Aira is on the other end* ''Hey babe, yeah? Oh damn... Skipping a grade?! That's great news! '''Diamond Dite: '''Aira? '''Aura Falcon: '''Yep. Our son's skipping grade! She told me she went to meet with Principal Harrison and he recommends that Shade goes on to 12th grade, so he'll be graduating soon! '''Diamond Dite: '''Well he got his smarts from someone. '''Aura Falcon: '*laughs* ''Oh you. But just think about it alright? '''Diamond Dite: '''Hmmm, yeah I'll think about it. ''*her phone starts ringing* ''Hold on let me take this real quick. Hello? Val, Agape? It's been a while. Wait, babysit for next weekend? Valeria and Jewel, sure I guess I have time. Okay, okay. I love you guys too. ''*hangs up* '' '''Aura Falcon: '''What was that? '''Diamond Dite: '''My sisters, they've got some stuff coming up and they asked me to watch Valeria and Jewel. Well I'll see ya later. ''Diamond walks down to the parking lot and gets into her Honda SUV and drives back to her home, she takes out her phone and dials Shield. Diamond Dite: 'Hey Shield, ya doing anything next week? ''The camera cuts to the next week with Agape arriving by portal along with Valeria and Jewel. 'Agape Cyprian: '''Thanks for doing this Diamond. '''Diamond Dite: '''No problems, Agape. ''*to her nieces* ''Come on lets get in the car. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Have fun you guys! ''Diamond drives her two 14 year old nieces who are on their mirror phones chatting with some of their friends. Soon they arrive at a steakhouse/pub, Diamond parks the car and they all go into the restaurant. L'''ian Hua: '''Hey!! Diamond we're over here! '''Diamond Dite: ''*walks over with her nieces* Don't you think its ironic that they hired a former thief to be a social security consultant? '''Lian Hua: '*jokingly* ''Maybe... '''Hero Şervan: '''Diamond! It's been a while. '''Diamond Dite: '''Hero! I heard about your engagement. Congrats! '''Evîn Şerr: '''Thank you. I need to go dress shopping next Friday, wanna come? '''Diamond Dite: '''Definitely! What ever wedding you guys are doing I'm so coming! '''Shield Roma: '''Oi! Hero! You ditched out last training session! '''Hero Şervan: '*sheepishly* ''Sorry I had a fitting. '''Branwen Odinson: '''Hey, but ya do look good. That reminds me guys, this is my fiancee Katherine. '''Katherine Jamison: '''Hi, nice to meet ya'll. Well I already met Shield and Hero but yeah. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Hey guys! Sorry I got caught up with a client and Shield you owe me 20 bucks for making me pole dance for my boyfriend at Wilson's bachelor party! '''Shield Roma: '''Hey you were good at it! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''But you dared me to do it and I was drunk. Also can you please stop making my boyfriend come home in a cast? '''Shield Roma: '''I mean he was in the army but he's gotta toughen up if he's a black op. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Right just like how you fainted during that investigation? '''Shield Roma: '*grumbles angrily under his breath* ''You know what! Drinking contest! Right here! Winner gets to pants the loser at Branwen and Hero's wedding! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Oh you're on! ''Suddenly Musette, Fang, Taiyang, Aira and Aura come running in with Talia, Yang and Shade. Taiyang Hou: '''Sorry we're late! '''Aira de Kan: '''Yeah, somebody ate a bad burrito and ended in the bathroom for 10 minutes. ''*looks at Taiyang* '' '''Taiyang Hou: '''Hey, I ain't wasting a good burrito. '''Aura Falcon: ''*clears her throat* Why don't you kids go and catch up. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Okay mom! '''Yang Hou: '''So does your leg feel better? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Yeah, it was in a cast for a few days, no big deal. ''*looks at Jewel who is talking happily with Talia and Valeria and blushes* ''I did take that hit for her. '''Yang Hou: '*looks at Talia and Valeria* ''Yeah, I'd do the same for them too. '''Fang Serpent: '''Boys. Were you gawking at my daughter? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''No-no sir no! I just uhhhh....Yang help me out here. '''Yang Hou: '''Sorry man I got nothing! '''Fang Serpent: '''Don't do anything funny with them. '''Both boys: '''Yes sir! ''As they eat the adults are talking about Branwen and Hero's respective upcoming weddings and Yang and Shade try their best not to look at the girls. They are being closely monitored by Diamond and Fang. Shield Roma: 'Why don't we have a double bachelor's party? I mean you two are already gonna do a joint ceremony ''*chugs down a double pint of beer and looks at Vendetta snarkily only to realize she's drank 2 double pints* '''Branwen Odinson: '''Nah, last time when we went to Chris and Allen's double bachelor party I woke up floating in the swimming pool butt naked, with 3 flamingos and married a lamp. '''Vendetta Judgement: ''*chugs down another double pint* Seriously? '''Katherine Jamison: '''Heheh, then no alcohol for you at our wedding! '''Taiyang Hou: '''I still have the pictures! '''Branwen Odinson: '''Please delete them. '''Aura Falcon: '''Really? Gimme that. '''Aira de Kan: '''Oh..my..Branwen you are a riot! '''Aura Falcon: '''Wow. babe that reminds me about that house party we had sometime before we had Shade. '''Aira de Kan; '''Says my wife/life partner who once flew around our apartment in her underwear after downing too many champagne bottles. '''Aura Falcon: '*takes a deep breath and puts on her angry-smile face* ''Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight? '''Aira de Kan: '''Babe I was just tryin' to break it even. '''Aura Falcon: '*smirks* ''Come here you. ''*the two kiss* Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*his face is red with embarrassment* MOMS! '''Taiyang Hou: '''You two are lucky that you can just kiss and make up that easily. Amanda's the hardest to please when she's upset. '''Aira de Kan: '''Still not over it? '''Taiyang Hou: '''Well I..yeah, I mean she was cool when I first met her but then after a while, things changed between us. After we had Yang, things became difficult. And I can't believe I was planning to ask her to marry me. What was I thinking? '''Shield Roma: '''Don't beat yourself up about it buddy. ''*he pats Taiyang on the back* Fang Serpent: '''Yeah man, I know Amanda, I worked with her for a bit. She is the worst. '''Musette Reflection: '''Yeah, one time she showed up at our house at 3 in the morning and crashed on our couch 3 months! '''Taiyang Hou: '''It's like she's an evil version of Juniper or something. '''Fang Serpent: '''And you know what else she did? '''Musette Reflection: '''She flashed our little Talia! And she was 6! '''Fang Serpent: '''For once the court actually made the right choice of handing Yang over to you. '''Musette Reflection: '''Who know how messed up he'll be if he stayed with Amanda. As a psychiatrist, I'd say he would've ended up like those kids me and Mercy are trying to rehabilitate. '''Fang Serpent: '''But look on the bright side he's with you now, and we got a crap ton of embarrassing photos for the bachelor party! '''Lian Hua: '''Oh yeah, and I even have a video of that night. ''*takes out her phone and shows a videos of Branwen, drunkenly swinging around on a giant disco ball butt-naked and chugging down a bottle of whiskey* ''Man! I gave Allen the lamp and you frickin married it! Hahahaha! And then...Hahaha this is too rich! Harold made out with you and you both fell in the pool and you passed out. '''Branwen Odinson: ''*sinking into a pool of embarrassment and quickly downs an Old Fashion* Please make them stop.... '''Lian Hua: '''Nope! We won't. These are the best! Hahahaha! '''Katherine Jamison: '''These would be great for the reception slide show. '''Diamond Dite: '''Definitely would! Show the world what the esteemed field captain Branwen Odinson behaves when he's drunk! '''Hero Şervan:' Heheh,' '''I'm with Diamond on this. It would be hilarious. I mean, back then you were all high and mighty tryin' to beat Shield and Chain down. Hahaha! And look at you in these pictures! '''Branwen Odinson: '*smirks* ''Alright then, but to make things even didn't you have a drunk dance battle with Phil and barfed all over General Maximoff? Or how you wrecked the chandelier the double bachelor party? '''Evîn Şerr: '''You did what?! '''Hero Şervan: '*inhales and tries to keep calm* ''Vendetta I need a beer. ''*sees that Vendetta is struggling to stay awake* ''Uhhhh... Vendetta? '''Vendetta Judgement: '*looks up from the table, her face is red from the alcohol* ''22 double pints against your 18 weak sauce! *Hic* '''Diamond Dite: '''Wow, Venni I didn't think you were that strong. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''What can I say? I built up a pretty good resistance since that double bachelor's party. ''*she burps and slams down her double pint glass* Shield Roma: ''*his head on the table and foaming at the mouth* Darn..you... '''Lian Hua: '*sneakily takes a picture of a wasted Shield* ''Heheheh, this is going on my blog! '''Shield Roma: '''Don't...you..dare...*passes out*'' Evîn Şerr: 'Is he okay? '''Hero Şervan: '''Knowing Shield, he'll be fine...I think? '''Branwen Odinson: '''Well at least we're not the ones drunk this time. Am I right Aura? ''*sees her passed out on the table* ''Uhhh Aura? '''Aira de Kan: '''My wife is weak sauce. ''Meanwhile with the teens. '''Talia Reflection: '''So how about you guys, do you like anyone? '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Nah not really. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Same here, what about you Talia? '''Talia Reflection: ''*blushes* Well, I kinda like Vidyut. '''Yang Hou: '*overhears her* ''I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a bit. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Me too. ''The two boys run into the bathroom and crying can be heard Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''What was that all about. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Meh, who knows. '''Aira de Kan: '''Well he is your kid after all Tai. '''Taiyang Hou: Same with your's. '''Aura Falcon: '''Heh, boys will be boys.Category:Fan Webisodes